Star Cross Lovers
by ScarFace74
Summary: some rules were not meant to be broken. some roads were not meant to be walked. but what happens when a person decides to break down those rules, and walk that road?


h2bChapter One/b/h2  
  
brbr  
  
ubVictor.:/b/u Dear Hagrid, what say you to my common room?br  
  
ubHagrid .:/b/u But saying o'er what I have said before: Young Hermione is yet a stranger in the world, She hath not seen the change of sixteen years; Let two more summers wither in their pride, Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.br  
  
ubVictor.:/b/u Younger than she are happy wives made.br  
  
ubHagrid .:/b/u And too soon married are those so early made. The earth hath swallowed all my hopes but she,- She is the hopeful student of my class: But woo her, gentle Victor, get her heart, My will to her consent is but a part; An she agree, within her scope of choice, Lies my consent and fair according voice. Tonite I am holding an old accustomed feast, Where to I have invited many guests, Such as I love, and you among the store, One more, most welcome, makes my number more. In the Great Hall look to behold this night Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light: Such comfort as do lusty young men feel when well apparelled April on the heel of limping winter treads, even such delight Among fresh female buds shall you this night Inherit at my feast; hear all, all see, and like her most whose merit most shall be, which, among view of many, mine, being one, may stand in number, though in reckoning none. Come, go with me. Go, House Elf, trudge about Through Hogwarts; find those persons out whose names are written upon this parchment and to them say, my house and welcome on their pleasure stay.br  
  
ib- Quidditch Pitch/b/ibr  
  
ubGoyle.:/b/u Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning, One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish; Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning; One desperate grief cures with another's languish: Take thou some new infection to thy eye, And the rank poison of the old will die.br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/u Your plantain-leaf is excellent for that.br  
  
ubGoyle.:/b/u For what, I pray thee?br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/u For your broken shin.br  
  
ubGoyle.:/b/u Why, Draco, art thou mad?br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/u Not mad, but bound more than a madman is; Shut up in detention, kept without my practice, my soul,whipped and tormented and-God-den, good fellow.br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/u God gi' go-den.-I pray, sir, can you read?br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/u Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/u Perhaps you have learned it without book: but I pray, can you read anything you see?br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/uAy, If I know the letters and the language.br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/uYe say honestly.br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/uStay, fellow; I can read. This parchment you've passed me is but an invitation, it says:'Mr.Diggory and his wife and daughters, Justin Finch-Fletchly and his beauteous sisters, the widow of Sirius Black, and her lovely nieces, Crabbe and his brother Valentine, mine uncle, his wife, and daughters, my fair niece Fleur Delacouer ,and Harry Potter,.' A fair assembly. Where should they come?br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/u Down.br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/u To supper, in the Great Hall.br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/uWho is holding this feast?br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/u My master.br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/u Indeed I should have asked you that before.br  
  
ubHouse Elf.:/b/u Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the Gamekeeper Hagrid, and if you be not of the house of Slytherin, I pray, come and crush a cup of pumpkin juice. Rest you merry!br  
  
ubGoyle.:/b/u At this same ancient feast of Hagrid's sups the fair Fleur whom thou so loves, with all the fair beauties in Hogwarts, Go there, and with unattainted eye,compare her face with some that I shall show,And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/uWhen the devout religion of mine eye maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires, And these,who often drowned, could never die, Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! One fairer than my love? the all-seeing sun never saw her match since first the world begun.br  
  
ubGoyle.:/b/u Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by, Herself poised with herself in either eye, But in that crystal scales let there be weighed your lady's love against some other girl that I will show you shining at this feast and she shall scant show well that now shows best. br  
  
ubDraco.:/b/u I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to rejoice in splendour of my own.  
  
brbrbrbr 


End file.
